Your Love is like Bad Medicine
by HushedxAngel
Summary: "Bad medicine is what I need." Darling Maia, demoness of the Universe, is sent on a mission to  once again  bring Brice back to the Dark side. But will this turn out the way she was expecting - or far more different? Maia/Brice.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a little short story I will be completing XD This is kind of my take on the Demonverse of the story, how the "Power" runs their business and everything. Maia is older, so she's gotten more mature, and _far_ more sexier. I kind of gave her succubus-like qualities, but hey, if the shoe fits... XD  
Also note - Lucifer is a key ingredient in the RP me and my best friend have, but seeing as he is specifically her character, I decided not to write him. She has this perfect way of doing him that I just don't know how LOL  
Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

She was always too beautiful for a Powers of Darkness. Then again, a PODs strength was morphing into something desirable, it helped infiltrate the mind of any unwilling human or angel. What they hungered for, a demon could easily be.

But this specific demon girl... There was just something about her that made her stand out. When she was a teenager, she was bubbly and fun. Pretty too, but not exactly sexy. She was like the cosmic double of Melanie Beeby as a young teenager, and as the two grew older and matured, it seems both bloomed into a stunning woman.

However, the cosmic double known as Maia, she had it better. Her looks, sultry voice, and overly sexual temperament could be used to lure any victim into her clutches.

A girls greatest asset was being a temptress, wasn't it?

These thoughts seem to occupy her mind as she stared in the mirror. Beautiful brunette locks cascaded down her shoulders and underneath her breasts, piercing green eyes, and a somewhat dainty looking facial shape. It was like she wasn't a demon at all.

The only thing that gave a clue as to what she actually was, was the clothes on her bodice. At that moment she was dressed in a tight, black shirt with skulls all over, and that showed as much cleavage as possible. Her leather skirt was very short indeed, and her fishnet stockings had a lot of rips in them to expose her nice legs. To compliment this, she had very tall pumps and a leather jacket.

If you didn't know she was the cosmic double of her yin-to-the-yang angel twin, you would automatically think "succubus" when you saw her. Hmm, maybe in a way, that's what she was.

This made Maia giggle. "Ooh, you bad girl," she said to her reflection in the vanity table mirror, smirking sexily. Picking up her lipstick, she puckered her lips and applied it gently, giving one final smack after she had finished. Sticking her electric guitar earrings inside the holes, she studied her final appearance and nodded briefly, satisfied with how she looked.

It certainly was different from what she had to wear during the mission with Mel - she had to look very angelic, yet stylish. Puke, puke. If Maia ever had to wear another poppy dress and pretty, sparkly clothes, she'd die.

Maia actually shuddered at the memories of that time in Egypt with her. Stealing that ankh may have not been such a good idea - the poxy Light gods certainly one-upped her on that.

"I think we got the final laugh in the end," she grinned to her reflection, as if she and her mirror image were having a conversation. "As if those gods could've saved Cleopatra. Poor Egyptian Queen death by snake. Too bad it wasn't by overindulging in those Light vibes." Laughing cruelly, she grabbed her clutch, and clicked her fingers in the air.

The candles in her chic (yet très demonic) bedroom dimmed, and the door slammed behind her on the way out.

* * *

Hell school wasn't as different as the Angel Academy, as most "divine beings" thought. They both had classes, dorms, common rooms, the usual lot for a boarding school. Lessons were just very different. While the Angel Academy taught angels to do good and help all, the so-nicknamed by the students "Hellhole Academy" went about teaching demon students the exact opposite.

While angels were born, or died, with a human figure, demons were quite different. Unless you lived on Earth, or became a fallen angel, you had no form. You took on whichever you pleased. In all truth, Maia didn't really have a form either. She was just... energy. But being a seductive young woman made life a helluva lot more easier.

"Carita, you have got to tell me where you got those damn SHOES!" a voice called out from behind her.

Maia turned, smiling as her best friend and main partner in crime Leela came into view. Likewise, Leela had chosen quite a revealing outfit, although hers came in far more outrageous designs and a lot more skull appliqué's. "From the new store called Forbidden," Maia replied, linking her arm through Leela's. "They had these really sexy thigh boots but I didn't get them. These pumps just screamed that they could go with this outfit."

"You are so right, they totally work with it! Anyway, my whole reason for tracking you down is that the Power has a mission for you. It's not exactly urgent, but I say you should get down there around noonish?"

"Will do," Maia grinned. The Power was the big boss of Hell, they gave the demons work on Earth and in the cosmic universe to achieve the ultimate goal of taking the reign away from the Agency. Very simple operation consisting of high powered demons barking orders at their workers on what to do and how to do it. Much less strict than Heaven's version, in Maia's opinion.

She wondered what they were going to ask her to do. Was it going to be something simple like, go to earth and pervert a girl to become a drug using whore? Or something bigger, as epic as the Egypt mission?

Leela sighed, turning her head to stare directly at Maia's face. Her expression was unreadable, it was like Leela was reading Maia's mind about certain issues. "You have doubts about your latest mission, don't you?"

Maia jolted out of her thoughts, shrugging off Leela's random comment. She laughed, trying not to let a nervous twinge find it's way into her voice. Only a soul mate could know the other's deepest thoughts. "No, of course not! I know the Power always gives good missions. I guess, if the truth be told, what I've done in the last few years just hasn't measured up to what happened when I was, you know, young."

"Young? Carita, you are only four years older."

"That is still a large amount!"

"We are so talking shit right now," Leela laughed loudly. "Seriously, just go to the Power before you do my head in. I have to turn in my paper on possession and resisting exorcism."

Maia giggled, moving her hair out of her eyes. "You're completely right. Whoo, moment of stress there. I should just forget about it. For all I know, this mission could be related to Mel." A wicked grin came over her face. "Can I admit how much sick pleasure I got from perverting that weeny angel girl?"

"You're talking to me here, girl. Lola isn't all that much different, although that's another story entirely."

"We are so badass," Maia laughed, high-fiving her best demon friend. "Anyway, enough gush, I should get over to the office before they decide to turn me into a bat."

And with that final comment, the two girls bid each other goodbye.

* * *

The overwhelming, and yet tantalisingly powerful, scent of sulphur filled Maia's nose as she walked down the streets of Hell. Unlike Heaven, which is filled with bright colours and futuristic skyscrapers that light up in different ways, Hell was just simply houses and buildings that were crumbling away, and the sky wasn't blue - it was completely red.

Imagine the surface of the sun. It's full of gas that's constantly exploding, moving around, and making loud noises. Well, that was the expanse that covered the city of Hell. In fact, the whole dimension was shrouded in a mass of a gaseous cloud, of red and black hue. It was like this side of the Universe was cloaked in tar, yet on fire, the Hell flames nearly licking the galaxies that surrounded it.

And yet in the midst of this was the Hell city that all the demons resided in.

The thought was actually quite relaxing to Maia, it did give her some type of reassurance that the job of a "cosmic pinball", as she called it, all began in the middle of their world.

She quickened her pace as the tall building came into view. The Power.

As she got closer, this overwhelming sense of sickness overcame her, and yet to a demon, they fed off of that. I was their drug, their existence. Causing human suffering was their job.

Walking through the doors, she gave a devilish grin to the men at the door. She couldn't help but feel their eyes were on her oh-so-delicious ass as she sauntered past. Oh well. Male attention was something she was used to.

It took awhile to get to the briefing room she was ordered to go to, but eventually she reached it. Turning the handle on the door, she used her other hand to make sure her hair was still bouncy. _Here it goes_.

"Hello everybody, whatever it is, I am at your beck and call," she announced in a loud voice, giving the all-powerful demons inside the room a confident smile.

"Maia. Please take a seat," the crisp voice said. He had his back turned to her, but the vibes that seeped from him definitely indicated he had extremely high power in the Hell universe. "I know you usually like to deal with Lucifer, but unfortunately he had more pressing issues to attend to."

Maia shrugged it off. Of course she was disappointed, every female demon in the cosmos was infatuated with the King of Darkness. But he had missions, as did everyone else. "He's tied up, I can survive without one meeting with Lu," she replied coolly, a psychopathic-like emotionless look on her face. "Anyway, that's beside the point. So you requested me for a mission?"

"Indeed." The man finally turned around to look at her. For a demon who was probably millions, possibly billions of years old, he was incredibly attractive, with dark looks and a nice physique. "Let's test your memory. How long has it been since you and Melanie Beeby last met?"

"Four extremely blessed years," she replied with a scowl on her face at the memory.

"Exactly. And do you remember which other angel was also involved in the event?"

"Yes, her 'soul mate' Lola. I don't see what part I play in this, though. She's Leela's responsibility."

"Neither Lola or Melanie is who we will be focusing our attentions on." He looked her directly in the eye, his gaze, nor his blood red and completely emotionless eyes, not even making her flinch. "Someone connected to the two."

It took Maia a few moments to realise where he was leading. "You're kidding me, right? _Brice_?"

The silent nod that followed her exclamation made her actually laugh out loud.

"Sorry to burst your très sinister bubble, sir, but he's officially reinstated as an angel. I don't think falling one more time is in his life plan anymore." She crossed her legs and raised her hand to play with her hair. At that moment she had the expression of a young teenage brat once again.

"Maia!" the man said sharply. She jolted at his tone, it had taken her completely by surprise. "Are you forgetting the one talent you possess that could make even an archangel fall?"

A wicked smile traced its way over her pouty lips. "Seduction."

The man smiled once he realised she was, once again, on the same wavelength. "Correct. The word is circulating around that he will be doing a mission in the 21st century. I'm not exactly sure where, but we will find the coordinates pretty soon after he's been dispatched." He walked over and leaned in so close that Maia could feel his breath on her face. "If you overpower him, if you find his weak spot, he might fall once again to be with you. I would say lace him with your vibes, but being a previous agent, he probably knows how to block vibe penetration."

"You're forgetting one extremely big issue, sir." Maia's brain was working over time as she sussed out all the possibilities of what could go wrong. "He's got a girlfriend, who happens to be the best friend of my biggest mission to date."

"Relationships don't stand in the way when you're on a roll. Maia, remember how many human men you tempted to the Dark side?"

The list was too long to count. She certainly did have an advantage over normal Dark agents. She was one of their top females that they relied on.

It took a few minutes of contemplating in her mind, before she agreed to it. He told her a few more necessary instructions, she clued him in on certain issues she might run into, he gave her options on how to overcome them.

All in all, it was what the Powers of Darkness would consider the best possible outcome.

And that was how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the ending kind of sucks, I had to write the last little bit in only 5 or so minutes XDDD Enjoy! 

* * *

After the briefing, Maia decided that the first thing she needed was the perfect outfit for the mission. Of course, when trying to seduce a boy back to the Dark side, you needed something to lure them in, didn't you?

"I'm thinking something that is sexy, but also not so eye catching that it gives it away, you know?" Maia said to Leela, staring at her closet in thought. "Too slutty and he might guess what I'm up to."

"Carita, I don't think he care if you're showing a little bit more leg than usual," Leela laughed as she held up the tiniest skirt known to demons, "but you're right. One outfit could change the entire outcome of the mission."

Maia bit her lip, turning her head to the side as she studied her wardrobe thoughtfully. "I think I know what may work."

She pulled out a tight black top that had the words "bad girl" written all over it, ripped shorts, and a studded leather jacket. She found her best boots with very high heels, and staring at the ensemble laid out on her bed, she nodded happily.

"Girl. I need to borrow this," Leela commented as she held up an incredibly skimpy nightclub dress. "What the hell do you get up to on Earth anyway?"

"Ha, you don't want to know," Maia winked as she took off her original outfit. Pulling the new top over her head, she tried not to muck up her hair. "I really think that angels believe demons just wreck human's lives and mess with their heads. Yet we like to party just as hard as them!"

"You a bit more than usual," Leela laughed. She studied her nail polish as she waited for Maia to finish changing her outfit. "But it's true. Our nightclubs here are just as good as the ones up in Heaven, except that whole 'peace, love, unity, respect' scene bores the shit out of us."

"Demons don't rave, we just dance and get fucked," Maia giggled. The demoness rushed over to her dresser and made sure her appearance, hair and makeup was up to standard, and turned around to face Lola. "Perfume. I don't have any."

"That's because you stink of sulphur, carita. Perfume only works when you're materialised," Leela pointed out logically. What she was saying was true.

"Yes, you're right. I don't think Brice would care too much about it anyway," Maia grinned. She struck a pose like a supermodel. "How do I look?"

"You look like the demon girl who's about to tempt a fallen angel back to Hell," Leela grinned. "Go break a leg. Rules. Or whatever you can find."

Maia laughed and grabbed her bag as she waved to her friend, sprinting out of her dorm room as fast as she could.

* * *

The Opposition's headquarters had certainly increased in activity since Maia had just been there. It turns out that a porthole opening had been spotted in second century England, so agents were being deployed as fast as possible.

However, Maia's mission was a lot more in depth than just aiding humans in their quest for blood in a war.

Confidently, she strode through the main hall with a bit of a bounce to her step, psyching herself up and preparing. All it took was just one thing to completely change the outcome - she was going to make sure everything would go to plan.

As one of her fellow agents practised shape-shifting in the lobby, Maia laid eyes on Rufio, her other soul-mate and best friend.

She quickly waved at him, flashing a bright smile. He returned the gesture, and continued talking to a time technician.

"Maia! Come this way please," one of the staff called out to her, and she obediently followed, adjusting her outfit and making sure all was correct. "So what time period am I actually going to?" she questioned curiously as she was led to the portals.

"We have found that Brice is currently situated in twenty-first century London. He's doing missions after the famous bombings, just usual Earth Angel vibe-boosting business," Alex, one of her favourite time staff, joined in. "If he was on a GA module, I would probably say this would be far more difficult."

"This is turning out perfect," Maia mused, a broad smirk upon her lips. She patiently waited as the other time techs made sure her portal was all fixed and ready. Unlike Heaven's time system, Hell's was far more "rattly."

"All set!" one of the demons called out, and Alex made a polite sweep of his hand towards the sliding doors.

Blushing a very light pink, Maia accepted the courtesy and stepped into the glass box that would soon send her up to Earth. She rifled through her bag and found her iPod, quickly shoving the buds into her ears. After fiddling with the device for a few seconds, her favourite Earthly death metal band pumped into her. Ahh, the Satanic sound was so soothing to her.

Subconsciously without her realising it, her foot began to tap to the beat of the song. The foul lyrics helped calm her down, her face taking on the appearance of death.

The doors shut with a mechanical whoosh, and the LED hologram on it began counting down from ten to one.

With the last number, and a brief moment of weightlessness, Maia was rocketed into the area between space and time. The helter-skelter journey was nothing new to her, since Maia was old enough for missions, this had been her job. It still wasn't exactly pleasant.

Cosmic strands twirled around her portal in the vortex, as if a mixture between DNA and negative film. On each strand showed a picture, a specific scene of a moment in Earth's history.

The outside celestial universe fizzed with red-coloured electricity, the black, tar-like feeling of POD vibes slowly leaving Maia's senses. She was closing in.

"Well Brice," she said to nobody in particular, "it's time to get your mind and body truly fucked up by the Dark side."

Smiling almost wickedly, she looked at her surroundings one last time, before being thrown at one historical picture, everything around her melting away.

* * *

The place the portal touched down on was nothing really that spectacular. It was inner city London, the kind of area where teen gangs liked to hang and deal drugs. Oddly enough, Maia's first vibes she got from Earth were something of familiarity.

Her cruel, green eyes stared around her, setting her sights on a beautifully blooming rose.

Taking in a quick breath, she sent a river of deep onyx vibes from her fingertips. Tendrils gently touched the flower, slowly wilting it and destroying its perfect smell and health. All that remained now was the stem, a lifeless brown-coloured stick. Currently being de-materialised had it's up-points.

Smiling happily, she dusted off her hands, and hugged her leather jacket closer to her body. It wasn't much, but one flower dying could send a Creation Angel into a frenzy.

The sky was a dreary grey, sleet and snow being trodden onto the cement footpath. Winter was a fabulous time for POD agents, they liked to mainly attack homeless people and orphaned children. Those without provisions and shelter sucked up the vibes, drinking it in as if it would _help_ them. Oh how wrong they were.

Although, in Maia's mind, she did consider it helping. Demonic delusion made her believe that for every human doing their dirty work, the Opposition was one step closer to winning. It was just common logic.

Once again looking around as to where she was, she landed upon a sign in a store window. Al's Butcher Shop - Park Hall, London.

When she read it in her mind, a shiver ran up her spine, the familiar vibes reappearing. What was up with this place?

"Maybe it's cause Brice is here. I could possibly be picking up on his vibes, if he's close enough to me," Maia mused, pursing her lips in thought. Yeah, that must be it.

The first step was to acclimatise to her surroundings. Even demons could get overloaded with Earthly senses, so 'tuning' them out would help keep their mind from going insane.

After that process had been done, and the sounds of London melted from her mind, she fluffed up her hair and started casually walking down the street. Demon intuition would lead her straight into Brice's path.

She got her iPod out from her bag again and switched it to a band called _Napalm Death_. "Now this is what I call music," she said out aloud, bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

With her clothes and thick, dark make up, she truly looked like a demon who wanted to seduce every male she saw. Which is why when an Earth angel spotted her and looked repulsed and yet still checked her out as she went past, Maia couldn't help but laugh.

A little 'zing' inside of her told her that Brice was getting closer. Within two minutes of this happening, a high school came into view.

It was a pretty ordinary building, tall and a boring grey colour that nearly matched the sky. The only colour it had was graffiti scrawled all over it, obviously done by the rebellious teenagers who were students there. She saw two guys by the rusty gates, sharing a packet of tablets between them, looking incredibly shady underneath their hoodie's. Their empty eyes showed they were under the influence of POD vibes and the ecstasy high. Immediately Maia took a liking to this part of London.

And there he was. In his grungy Astral Garbage shirt, jacket, and jeans with looped chains, the bleach-blonde guy was standing with a disappointed expression on his face. He was trying to push angelic vibes into the drug-taking teens, but the PODs had them so much it kept on deflecting.

"You know, this place is kind of awesome, if you're a demon," she giggled quite girlishly as she came up behind him.

Instantly Brice turned around, putting his fists up in a battle pose. His angelic radar was firing up, ringing every alarm bell possible in his mind.

This made Maia laugh again, holding up her hands in a mercy plea. "I come in peace, no need to destroy me just cause I'm the Opposition," she winked in a charming way. 'Randomly' flicking her hair ever so gently, she walked a few steps closer to him. "So what are you doing in this total hellhole anyway?"

Brice narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground. No way would he show Maia that she was currently unnerving him. "And what are you playing at, sweetheart?" he asked her, quite cautiously.

Maia was filled with glee as she watched his eyes. His pupils dilated as he took in her full outfit, his eyes slowly travelling up and down his body. So it seemed Brice, even though he knew full well she was a demon, didn't mind checking out a good piece of meat in front of him.

"There's no game, Brice." She walked over to the school gates and leaned against it delicately, crossing her legs to accentuate her form. "I was sent on a mission here to do something, screw with a few humans. You know the deal."

He was still incredibly wary as to what Maia was doing, but he relaxed only slightly. Being an ex-fallen angel, he knew all the tricks of the trade. "Is it a coincidence that you're stalking Mel's old school?" he asked her casually.

This made Maia stop. Brice recognised shock on her face, she obviously didn't know the history of Park Hall. "Are you serious?" She looked around at the students, who were now filing out of the building for break time. She laughed it off, that infectious giggle of hers reminding Brice so much of Mel. "Well, they certainly didn't tell me that. All they said was 'Maia, go HERE and do our bidding!'"

Her imitation of the Opposition staff made Brice chuckle. She sounded quite like them. "Sweetheart, it's the Power. Don't think they wouldn't leave important information out if they thought you may not take the mission."

Maia pouted sexily, her green eyes sparkling. He was so at ease with her, she was really enjoying this. "Are you saying I'm not a loyal demonic agent?" she joked, giving him a sly little wink. "Nah, I'm just kidding around with you."

Unlike other angels, Brice didn't mind being this close to a demon. Because he had already lived in the Hell dimensions, his mind and body had built up immunity to POD vibes, they didn't make him as sick as they would someone else. "I know you are, why else would you try to destroy one of my closest friends." His statement caused his expression to darken as he once again looked at Maia, moving a few steps away from her.

She tilted her head, cocking her eyebrow slightly at his reaction to his own words. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Point A - you're a demon, I'm an angel. You do the math, love."

"Come on, do you _really_ think I'm going to hurt you?" Maia smirked as she twirled her brunette hair around her finger. She was trying to distract him, leading his eyes to a certain part of her figure. "You're an ex-demon and a guy. You could throw me onto the ground in an instant." _Oh I wish you would right now.__  
_

Brice rolled his eyes, letting out a breath in a sort of half-laugh. "Double entendre, much. But in answer to your question, no, I know you wouldn't. Would I put it past your little hoard of lustful male demons who follow you around like pups? Probably not either. I don't fancy getting my ass kicked because I happened to have a teeny chat with you." He walked away from Maia towards the school entrance doors, leaving the girl slightly taken aback at his response.

"_Little hoard of lustful male demons_?" Maia quoted as she followed him, her eyes widening as he didn't even bother to turn around. "Come on Brice, it's just you and me here. Did anyone tell you it's rude to walk out on a conversation?"

"It is, but rules are different when both are from different sides of the cosmic fence," Brice pointed out, turning around to face her for just a few moments. "Now I shall leave you to go do what I was assigned to do - reverse what you and the other PODs are doing to these kids." With that, he de-materialised right in front of her, obviously to another area of the school.

Maia paused, trying to replay what just happened in her mind. How did it go from good to sour so quickly? She blew a piece of hair away from her eyes. This mission was going to be a helluva lot harder than she thought.


End file.
